Arkham Asylum
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | continuity = DC Universe | image = | aliases = Arkham Hospital Batman 258Batman 260 Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane Arkham Asylum: A Serious House on Serious Earth | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = New Jersey Post-Crisis continuity only. | county = Gotham County | city = Gotham City Pre-Crisis continuity only. | locale = Mercey Island | residents = | poi = | 1st = ''Batman'', Vol. 1 #258 }} Arkham Asylum, officially known as the Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane, and formerly known as Arkham Hospital, is a fictional mental health treatment facility featured in comic books published by DC Comics. It first appeared in ''Batman'', Volume 1 #258 in September-October, 1974. In terms of continuity, Arkham Asylum was introduced during DC's Silver Age era, which has been retroactively referred to as Earth-One continuity. Its existence was preserved in the mainstream DC Universe which existed following the events of "Crisis on Infinite Earths" up to the "Flashpoint" storyline and is also seen in the Post-Flashpoint "New 52" continuity reboot setting. Arkham Asylum is associated with the Batman family of comic book titles and has also appeared in alternate media including animated programs, movies and video games. History Originally known as Mercey Mansion, the hospital was run by Amadeus Arkham. Arkham himself was slowly driven insane shortly following the grisly murder of his wife and child by a lunatic named Martin "Mad Dog" Hawkins. Dying inside his own hospital, custodianship of Arkham Asylum was passed down to his nephew, Jeremiah. Arkham Asylum: A Serious House on Serious Earth Jeremiah Arkham took a hard-line approach towards the care of his patients. He completely renovated the interior of the hospital, tearing away the old Victorian-style architecture, replacing it with newly designed interconnecting corridors patterned in the style of old classical labyrinths. With little regard for the hospital's dark history, Jeremiah was certain to destroy old remnants of the old asylum, including his uncle's private journal. Batman: Shadow of the Bat 1 Arkham hired Hiram Contractors to handle the renovations. What Jeremiah didn't realize however was that the company foreman, Zolly Hiram, had been blackmailed by patient Victor Zsasz into building a secret corridor that connected to several padded rooms, including his own. This later enabled Zsasz to affect a temporary escape from the asylum. Batman: Shadow of the Bat 4 Patients DC Universe * Cornelius Stirk * Harvey Dent * Hugo Strange * Joker * Lazlo Valentin * Martin Hawkins * Pamela Isley * Preston Payne * Victor Zsasz Gotham * Barbara Kean * Edward Nygma * Jonathan Crane * Oswald Cobblepot * Zaardon Staff * Amadeus Arkham * Charles Cavendish * Jeremiah Arkham * Pearl * Roger Huntoon * Ruth Adams Notes & Trivia * The first appearance of Arkham Asylum is often mis-credited as ''Batman'' #326. This was actually the first issue where it was referred to as Arkham Asylum. In previous appearances, it was known as Arkham Hospital. * After Roger Huntoon retired as director of Arkham Asylum, the position was then given to Jeremiah Arkham. * Martin Hawkins is technically the first patient admitted to Arkham after it was refitted as an institution. He was murdered by Amadeus Arkham via electro-shock therapy in 1922. Appearances |-|Comics= DC Universe * All-American Comics 16 * Animal Man 20 * Arkham Asylum: A Serious House on Serious Earth * Batman 258 * Batman 550 * Batman 609 * Batman 610 * Batman 615 * Batman 619 * Batman 570 * Batman: Mr. Freeze * Batman: The Killing Joke * Detective Comics 706 * Green Lantern Vol 2 117 * Secret Origins Vol 2 23 * Swamp Thing Vol 2 Annual 4 New 52 * Batman Vol 2 1 |-|Television= Gotham * Gotham: Arkham * Gotham: Damned If You Do... * Gotham: Azrael * Gotham: Better to Reign in Hell... * Gotham: Burn the Witch * Gotham: Look Into My Eyes The New Batman Adventures * New Batman Adventures: Joker's Millions |-|Films= * Batman Forever * Batman & Robin * Batman: Assault on Arkham * Justice League |-|Video games= |-|Other= See also External Links * * Arkham Asylum at Wikipedia * * Arkham Asylum at the Batman Wiki References ----